Party Life
by booboolovesyou2121
Summary: Axel one day forgets his phone at said friend's house  Demyx, but only wants it to contact Roxas for a a couple good hours of full blown, well you know. Driving on the way there he remembers Roxas when they first met. Akuroku Zemyx etc.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the library trying to think of one possible good idea, but the only thing going through my mind is me banging Roxas into the bed. His back arching with every thrust I give to him and I make sure I do not hurt my precious little no-body. His soft skin rubbing against the semi -rough hands, I never really noticed until Roxas pointed it out one day while holding his hands and cuddling. Starting to drift off on another subject I realized that I accidently left my phone behind at Demyx's place when, well you know we'd (chill), been doing that ever since Demyx and I were sophomores in high school, also including the fact we had a "friends with benefits" thing going for us. I mean yeah it was total fun! He just didn't make me feel, well you know all there when I was with him. (Hence the saying friends with benefits) I do believe if we were more it would make us completely awkward people today and I wouldn't be able to depend on him for weed, and other things.

So I put my book back on the shelf and made sure I remembered my keys so I could leave and get my other forgotten item. Forcing my hand down my skinny jeans pocket, I also never knew why I chose skinny over regular, I guess it just proved how long my legs were.

"AHA!" Catching the key ring and dragging it up out of my pocket. Time to get my phone, I thought to myself determine to get this worthless piece of junk just so I can talk to my little ol' Roxy poopoo. _Mental note, never say that to Roxas or I'll go from a rooster to a hen in 3 seconds_. Never really understood why he hated nick names, he was so adorable and, well adorable people should have adorable nick names, am I right? Just say yes and act like I'm of sound mind ok.

I placed the key fob in my hand at an angle where I can unlock my fire red Camaro. Pulling the handle opening the door and sliding into the leather seats buckling myself so I don't go flying into the windshield, that wouldn't be good would it? No. I revved up the engine and pulled out of my parking spot and sped off. Blaring music through every speaker inside my car listening to Breathe Carolina's "Hello Fascination", listening to all the lyrics made me have a flash back of when me and Roxas first met.


	2. Chapter 2

The music pulsing throughout my uncle Xemnas's house, so loud you could feel the base throughout your body you could barely let yourself think. The great big house seemed as though it would collapse if a butterfly ran into one of the columns at the front porch, in fact you would think that the speakers were made to make the walls of this mansion crack, crumble, and fall. That wouldn't be good now would it?

Anyways, back to me; I was swaying myself through the crowd of people trying to get to the kitchen where I know I can get some tequila slammers. Zexion (my other best friend) always knew the best ways to mix drinks, mainly because of the fact that he learned his great skills from his neighbor Vexon, (ehh he was a mutual friend). As I'm pushing my way through the group of horny teens grinding on each other like, well like sex deprived monkeys it was quite sad to see all the girls I went to school and pre k with were all pretty much sluts to anyone who had a couple hundred dollars in their pockets. Such a shame, but they didn't bother me as I was on my mission to get trash faced. Then of course out of nowhere Marluxia steps in front of my path to pure alcohol, so look at him straight in the eyes and give him the biggest 'what the fuck do you want glare', and on that gesture he responded.

"Hey Axel didn't help but notice you didn't invite me to your house party." He asked with the 'I'm pissed tone', well it really didn't look good on MarMar. He was always to happy cheery to even think of hurting a single fly, but I persisted his presence and said to him, "because no one wanted you here."

He stumbled back to act as if he had been stabbed in the back by some psycho,(like Larxene hehehehehe) and dramatically placed his hand on his forehead.

"Why do you say such mean things to me?" he questioned with the voice of a sarcastic prick. While he was also ranting on about how people yada yada yada, I was going through my mind, '_just shut the fuck up already, you wonder why I'm so mean to you, and you wonder why I don't invite you to my parties… WELL THIS IS WHY!'_ so I just glared at him again and told him to shut the fuck up and drink, then pushed him out my way with one hand.

I finally reached my destination, reason I knew this was because for 1, there's a stove a fridge, 2, because everyone is surrounded by Zexion yelling '_CONSUME' _which means they're playing quarters, oh how fun! I walked over here as fast as I could and pulled up a chair next to Demyx who was quite drunk I might add.

"Hey sweet *burp* cakes what you been doin'?" I had to laugh at Demyx's cuteness when he was wasted, I mean who couldn't he was a lot happier and in my eyes much more fun!

"Nothing just been trying to get through the mob of teens why do ask drunkerella ?" I asked putting my arm around his shoulder and shaking him a little bit, he really was out there that night because I believe I saw him go cross eyed then back to slurring loser.

"YOU TOO? Oh my god someone is going to get killed through that pack!" Namine said worriedly across the table. Ahhh Namine so sweet and kind, you know I used to tap that before I realized I preferred guys over girls, but were still good friends. I turn to Zexion to see who **he's** getting wasted off their butt and it turns out to be this little brunette boy named Sora, damn he sure was taking in a lot of tequila. We all know the saying 1 tequila 2 tequila 3 tequila floor, 5 tequila 6 tequila 7 tequila more. Well apparently it looked as if Sora was about to go to the floor in three, two, bye bye.

"Ok Zex im your next victim!" I pointed both thumbs at me with a giant grin on my face saying, _'don't worry guys I got this'. _Well obviously I didn't get this one because after the fifth shot I couldn't even spell banana let alone apple. Don't judge me, its not my fault how much of a drunk I become! Well yes it is but, NEVERMIND, back to the story!

A/N: Thanks for reading my story, if you are, I know my first paragraph sucked a little but eh him getting through the story aren't i? well anyways if you're reading this THANK YOU! Lots of love to you :3, mainly because this is my first story ever! Haha well on here :P. also review it I didn't just post this for fun I did it for people to enjoy and help me make my stories better :D kay bye thanks c: see you next update :D!


End file.
